Eva Rosenkrantz
)-(1975)}} år) |død= |bosted= Leilighet i Oslo |yrke= Hotellsjef på Hotel Cæsar (2006, 2007, 2009-2011, 2011-2013, 2015-) |tidyrke= Administrerende direktør (2013-2014) Økonomisjef på Hotel Cæsar Ekspansjonsansvarlig i Anker-Hansen konsernet (2011) Røde Kors (2007) Styreleder i Anker-Hansen konsernet (2006-2007) Rosenkrantz-rederiet (?-2006) Bartender på Hotel Cæsar (2006) Handy Norway (2004-2005) Leder for Sea Rescue (?-2005) |arbeidsplass= Hotel Cæsar |mor= Helene Rosenkrantz |far= Hans Fredrik Rosenkrantz |søsken= |halvsøsken= Eddie Holte |fosterbarn= |barn= Jenny Augusta |partner= Harshad Kapoor (2015-) |elsker= |tidpartnere= Oscar von Krona (2004) Scott Wallace (2005, 2006-2007) Klaus (2007) Otto Antonsen (2011-2012) Anish Singh (2013 †) Jens August Anker-Hansen (2004-2005, 2007-2008, 2010-2011, 2012-2013, 2013-2014) |tidelskere= Rolv Espevoll (2006) Alexander Löw (2009) |enkeltforhold= |sesonger= 15-24, 24- |år= 2004-2007, 2007- |skuespiller= Rudy Claes }} Før serien [[Fil:BabyEva.JPG|left|thumb|Baby Eva i morens armer. Foto: TV2]] Eva Therese Rosenkrantz, født 19. juli 1975, er datter av den rike skipsrederen Hans Fredrik Rosenkrantz og hans kone, Helene. Siden hun var Hans Fredriks eneste barn, var Evas liv så godt som allerede bestemt. Meningen var alltid at hun skulle overta rederiet etter faren, men Eva ville gå andre veier i livet. [[Fil:Liten_Eva.jpg|left|thumb|Eva i femårsalderen. Foto: TV2]] Ofte møttes rikmannsfamiliene Rosenkrantz og Anker-Hansen. Eva lekte mye med den yngre garde Anker-Hansen; Jens August, Juni og Julie, men aller mest hadde hun sansen for Jens August. left|thumb|Alt på [[familiebildet fra sent syttitall har Eva som smårolling (t.h.) endt opp ved siden av Jens August. Foto: TV2]] Hun ble tidlig forelsket i ham og Jens August var også seg selv lik i barndommen. Han lekte pent med den søte, prektige Eva. Lite visste de om hva fremtiden ville bringe. Imidlertid stoppet kontakten mellom de to familiene opp for en periode. Eva trodde i mange år at hennes mor Helene døde av hjerneslag som følge av en ulykke under sjøsetting av et av familiens skip (tydeligvis tidlig på åttitallet). Dermed ble ikke sannheten avslørt for Eva før i 2014: Moren hadde faktisk arrangert sin egen død for å kunne skape seg et nytt liv sammen med Evas ukjente halvbror, sønnen Edvin, født utenfor ekteskap. Helenes "død" gjorde at Eva og Hans Fredrik trodde de var de eneste familiemedlemmene, og de knyttet svært sterke bånd. Etter hvert som Eva ble eldre, la hun likevel inn lengre og lengre avstand mellom seg og rederiet. Faren likte ikke at Eva hadde større sans for design og kunst; det godtok han aldri helt. I serien left|thumb|Eva på Ankerseteren i 2005. I 2004 tar de to familiene opp kontakten igjen, etter at det trenges investorer for Oslo Colosseum, et prosjekt Anker-Hansen konsernet har jobbet med i lengre tid. Eva er nå blitt forlovet med hertug Oscar von Krona. Eva forlater han, ved å løpe fra alteret to ganger, til fordel for Jens August, som utnytter båndet de to hadde til å gifte seg med henne for å skaffe faren som investor. Det som først bare var et spill fra Jens Augusts side, utvikler seg imidlertid til ekte kjærlighet, og de ender opp med å ville ha barn. En måned før barnet skal fødes, planlegger Jens August og Eva å overta Ankerseteren. Dette misliker Juni sterkt. Hun har nemlig solgt hjemmet sitt til konsernet. Siden det er Jens August som er konsernsjef, så bestemmer han at Juni ikke får bo på Ankerseteren. Eva kommer til Ankerseteren for å planlegge hvordan de kan innrede huset. Juni blir så rasende at hun dytter Eva så hun havner på sykehus. Barnet blir født, og en uke senere må Jens August reise til Maldivene for å finne Sue-Astrid Wallace, som har stukket av med 45 millioner kroner fra Eva`s Handy-prosjekt. Flyet til Jens August styrter i havet. Selv om liket ikke blir funnet, blir han antatt død, og Eva er knust. Den lille piken hun nylig fødte, døper hun Jenny Augusta etter faren. thumb|Eva i ferd med å ta en overdose kokain.Livet går videre, og hun innleder senere et forhold og gifter seg med Scott Wallace, Jens August fetter, skjønt han er adoptert. Scott arbeider i familiekonsernet, og det viser seg raskt at det han virkelig var ute etter, var Evas aksjer hun hadde arvet etter Jens August. Han står frem som halvbror av Rolv Espevoll, og sammen har de opparbeidet seg eierskap i 51% av konsernet. Etter dette blir det naturlig nok slutt mellom Eva og Scott. Eva på sin side vil ha hevn, og begynner å åle seg innpå Rolv: Hun ser han er det svake punktet av de to brødrene, ikke minst fordi han har lagt seg til et høyt forbruk av alkohol og kokain. For at Rolv skal tro han og Eva har ting til felles, sier hun til ham at hun også liker å ta kokain iblant. Eva har ikke forutsett hvordan bordet vil fange: Snart begynner Rolv å tilby henne stoff. Hun prøver i begynnelsen å vri seg unna, men snart kommer hun til det punkt at hun må sniffe kokain på ordentlig for at ikke bløffen skal bli avslørt. Stoffet gir farlig mersmak, og det går ikke lenge før Eva selv oppsøker en langer ved navn Flugum for å kjøpe mer (angivelig til en "venninne"). Hun utvikler et alvorlig misbruk og tar til slutt en overdose kokain. Hun klarer seg, og etter dette hjelper faren henne å bli rusfri. Scott og Rolv mister også konsernet, om det enn ikke er Evas fortjeneste. Hans Fredrik blir etter dette syk, og han dør på operasjonsbordet. Hun tar sammen med Jesper Jackmann over Rosenkrantz-rederiet, fusjonerer med Anker-Hansen konsernet, og oppretter stiftelsen SAHR. Konsernet har i midlertidig ikke store ressursene, og til slutt ender de opp med å måtte stemme om hva som skal satses på; storprosjektet Virtual Window eller rederidelen og prosjektet The Universe. The Universe blir nedstemt, SAHR oppløst, og Eva flytter til Sveits sammen med Jenny Augusta. right|thumb|Eva treffer Jens August igjen. Hun kom hjem igjen i 2007 da hun fikk vite at Jens August var i live, og faktisk hadde overlevd flystyrten. Jens August ville gifte seg med Eva igjen, men hun hadde giftet seg for tredje gang i Sveits, denne gangen med en mann kalt Klaus. Til slutt bestemmer hun seg for å overraske Jens August ved å flytte inn i toppetasjen. Der fant hun Jens August i seng med Liv Liland. Jens August truet i den neste tiden med å gå til retten for å få full foreldrerett over Jenny Augusta. De kommer til enighet til slutt, og setter opp en ekteskapskontrakt som sier at hvis Jens August er utro mot Eva tre ganger, vil halvparten av alt han eier tilfalle henne, det samme gjelder ved en vanlig skilsmisse. Sammen planlegger de nå å bygge et hotellimperie på Brown Islands, stedet hvor Jens August hadde bodd etter flystyrten. De stjeler mesteparten av konsernets eiendeler og reiser fra landet. Jens August på sin side får imidlertid dårlig samvittighet, og de reiser tilbake til hjemlandet. Hjemme igjen vil Jens August ta ut skilsmisse. På grunn av strabasene som oppstår av Jens Augusts lunefulle oppførsel ser eieren av hele Anker-Hansen konsernet, Astrid Anker-Hansen, seg nødt til å dele ut aksjene jevnt til barnebarna. Jens August får 23,5 prosent av konsernet. Nå kan han ikke skille seg, da ekteskapskontrakten tilsier at Eva vil motta en stor aksjepost. Istedenfor får han et advokat til å se på kontrakten, og det kommer frem til at den kan tolkes slik at hvis Eva er utro én gang, vil kontrakten være ugyldig. Jens August gjør en avtale med Marius Nordheim, den nye bartenderen på hotellet, om å ligge med Eva, slik at han kan få beholde arven sin. Marius flørter åpenlyst med Eva, men Eva er ikke sikker på om hun vil ha et eventyr med Marius. En kveld blir Eva med Marius på en middag, og de ender opp på rommet hennes. Hun tilbyr seg selv til han, men han trekker seg. Han skylder på at han liker en annen jente. Eva skjønner at noe ikke stemmer, og spør han ytterligere ut. Marius forteller om hva Jens August planlegger, og hun viser ham kontrakten. Marius har selv studert juss, og sier at hun burde ringe advokaten sin, og det gjør hun. Nå vet hun at hun selv ikke kan være utro, og hun kontakter Marius igjen og spør om han vil være med å ta rotta på Jens August. Marius blir med, og sammen lurer de Jens August ved å få han til å tro at de har hatt sex, og som følge av dette slår han seg løs, og ligger med Vilde Mykland under julebordet. Jens August har allerede vært utro to ganger, og Eva får dermed 7,5 % av konsernet. Med sine nye aksjer blir det en drakamp mellom Tom Ivar Hove og familien Anker-Hansen. Hove har nylig kjøpt seg inn i konsernet, og for å få større makt vil han kjøpe opp aksjene. Hun bestemmer seg for å ikke selge, men heller støtte Hove, og bli hans medarbeider - delvis for å hevne seg på Jens August, delvis på grunn av styreplassen Hove gir henne. Hun utnytter blant annet sitt vennskap med Julie for å få saker gjennom i styret for Hove. Når det nye styret blir satt sammen sent i 2008, får Eva jobben som hotellsjef. Hun setter seg raskt inn i stillingen og ansetter Alexander Löw som ny sommelier på Cleo. Hun forelsker seg i mannen, men Julie ender opp med å gjøre det samme, og ender også til sengs med han. Eva og Julie kommer inn i en langtidsvarende krangel om Alexander, og Eva blir Alexanders nye elsker. Kampen om mannen blir mer og mer brutal, og til slutt havner de i vill slåsskamp i vinkjelleren. Alexander ser seg nødt til å bryte inn og forteller at han ikke vil ha noen av dem, og de tar hintet. Jens Augusts sønn, Goggen, kommer hjem fra kostskolen han går på i Sveits sent i 2009. Han har blitt kastet ut, og trenger et sted å bo. Han flytter inn i toppetasjen sammen med faren, men de to går ikke så godt overens. Jens August jobber mye og lenge, og Goggen føler at han sitter igjen alene. Eva, som tok seg av Goggen i Jens Augusts fravær etter flystyrten, flytter inn for å sørge for å holde familien samlet. Hun gifter seg også med Jens August for tredje gang, like mye av fasademessige grunner som av kjærlighet. Det har seg nemlig slik at hennes fetter Hans-Herman Rosenkrantz har kommet tilbake til landet og har kjøpt seg inn som hovedaksjonær i konsernet. Han er en familiemann, og for å holde Hans-Herman på deres side vil det være fornuftig av Eva og Jens August å fremstå som gode rollemodeller for Jenny og Goggen. Tragedie inntreffer når det viser seg at Hans-Herman er dødelig syk, og i 2010 bukker han under for kreften. Han har før han døde giftet seg med konsernets erkerival Cathrine Hove, noe som fører til at Cathrine får kontrollen over Hans-Hermans aksjepost som verge av hans datter Hermine. Eva har lovet å ta seg av Hermine som sin egen datter, og de knytter sterke bånd, som etter hvert fører til at Hermine velger Eva som verge for aksjeposten sin. thumb|Eva og [[Jens August Anker-Hansen i flammene på Ankerseteren. Foto: TV 2]] [[Fil:Jenny Augusta i koma (med Eva).png|thumb|Eva ved sengen til Jenny Augusta. Foto: TV 2]] Oppe i alt dette sliter Eva med at Jens August er notorisk utro. Hun sender han til en psykolog, Helga Holmberg, og velger også etter hvert å gå i parterapi for å takle egne problemer med å stole på mannen. Dette tar derimot raskt slutt når hun oppdager at Jens August er utro med nettopp terapeuten deres. Eva nekter etter dette å snakke med Jens August, men når begge to blir invitert til en familiemiddag møtes de allikevel. De krangler, og velter overende en lysestake som starter en brann. De overlever begge, men Jenny, som også er til stede, får kraftige brannskader og blir lagt i kunstig koma. Eva forstår at hun ikke kan ha mer med Jens August å gjøre, og gjør seg klar til å forlate konsernet og Anker-Hansen-familien for godt. Innerst inne er det likevel noe som sier nei, og under en siste konfrontasjon skjønner hun at hun hører til hos Jens August. De velger å fortsette forholdet, og Eva lar han til og med beholde elskerne sine, så lenge hun vet hvem han holder på med. Jens August ser nå sitt snitt til å, sammen med Evas aksjer, kunne realisere drømmen sin om Fugleholmen Resort, et prosjekt resten av familien er imot. Mens Eva har vært opptatt med Jens August, har Hermine forstått at hun ikke hører til i Oslo. Alle vennene hennes bor i New York, og nå akter hun å flytte tilbake. Før hun reiser bestemmer hun seg for å dele kontrollen over aksjene sine likt mellom Cathrine og Eva. Den nye maktbalansen velter Jens Augusts lass, og under avstemningen om Fugleholmen Resort sitter Eva og Jens August igjen som taperne. En del av avtalen resten av familien gjorde med Cathrine for å få hennes stemme, var å love henne stillingen som hotellsjef, og Eva mister dermed jobben. Jenny skal opereres i USA, og siden Eva står uten jobb blir hun med Jenny. Under oppholdet oppdager Eva et økologisk hotel, og foreslår å bygge om Fugleholmen til et liknende hotel. Jens August liker idèen, og siden forslaget får flertall begynner de med utbyggingen av Fugleholmen Eco Retreat. [[Fil:Eva hjerneslag.png|thumb|Eva får slag. Foto: TV 2]] [[Fil:Eva 2012.jpg|thumb|Eva i 2012. Foto: TV 2]] Kort tid senere kommer det fram at avtalen om at Jens August får være utro har ført til at Mona Lizzie nå er gravid med Jens Augusts barn. Mona Lizzie ønsker at han ikke har noe med ungen å gjøre, men innser etterhvert at hun trenger han. Eva blir mer og mer usikker på Jens Augusts tillit, og gir han et ultimatum - dersom han ikke kommer på julaften vil hun ta ut skillsmisse. Han velger familien, men på julaften får Eva slag under middagen, og blir fraktet til sykehus. Når hun våkner noen dager senere er hun lam i hele høyresiden, og må trene opp høyresiden på nytt. Ettersom hun er sykmeldt, tilsier en klasul i kontrakten at Cathrine overtar Evas aksjer. Hun er redd for at Jens August skal være utro mot hennes fysioterapeut, og Jens August ansetter Otto Antonsen istedenfor. Ironisk nok ender Eva opp med å forelske seg i Otto og skiller seg fra Jens August. En dag frir Eva til Otto, og sammen planlegger de å flytte sammen til Frankrike. Jobben krever mye av Evas fritid, noe som fører til at de ikke får sett på en vingård sammen, og Otto ender opp med å kjøpe et hus på Frogner som han planlegger å pusse opp. Eva blir først rasende, men innser at det var det beste for alle parter. Planleggingen av «Byen i byen» gjør at hun må jobbe mye sammen med Jens August, og gamle følelser blusser opp. Mens Otto er på utdrikningslag havner Eva og Jens August til sengs sammen, men Eva velger å ikke fortelle Otto om hendelsen. Under bryllupet får hun allikevel dårlig samvittighet, og under bryllupsløftene løper hun ut av kirken og forlater Otto for godt. Etter dette blir hun sammen med Jens August nok en gang og flytter inn i toppetasjen. Et år senere går Anker-Hansen konsernet konkurs etter at Jens August brukte mer penger på «byen i byen» enn det konsernet hadde råd til. Junis sønn Albert greier imidlertid å kjøpe opp Hotel Cæsar ved hjelp av en kamerat i India. Eva ønsker etter konkursen og jobbe med andre prosjekter, men når Juni får Singh til å gi Eva jobben som administrerende direktør, velger hun å returnere til hotellet. Noe av det første hun gjør er å ordne en avtale med Singh som innebærer at hvis hun øker omsetningen med 100% innen 6 måneder, vil hun få førsteretten til å kjøpe hotellet. Et av prosjektene er å få hotellet miljøsertifisert slik at de får flere besøkende på hotellet. Som belønning for sitt harde strev med hotellet, vinner Eva prisen som årets forretningskvinne, men hun velger å avstå fra prisen. Like før fristen går ut, oppsøker Singh Eva. Han har fått uhelbredelig kreft, og hans siste ønske er å kunne gifte seg med henne slik at hun arver hele hans formue når han dør. Under bryllupet, som tar plass på en båt i Oslofjorden, plasserer Mai Nguyen Volderhaug en bombe i maskinrommet. Singh omkommer i eksplosjonen mens Eva overlever, og da vielsesattesten blir funnet, arver Eva alt. Dette inkluderer hele hans formue, samt Hotel Cæsar og India Invest. Ved hjelp av ledelsen begynner hun å grave i India Invest for å finne ut hva slags selskap det er, og det viser seg at India Invest består av mange små selskap som driver produksjon og salg av narkotika, samt (i tilfellet med Tilt Trading) pornografi. Eva ønsker å trekke seg snarest mulig ut av det tvilsomme India Invest, og får hjelp fra Harshad Kapoor til å overta Tilt Trading. I bytte ønsker Kapoor å få 1 % av aksjene i Hotel Cæsar, noe Eva godtar. Senere da Eva sliter med Alberts arbeidsinnsats henter hun igjen inn kunnskapen til Kapoor, og ansetter han i ledelsen. Da Evas datter Jenny kommer tilbake til Norge høsten 2013, har hun vondt for å finne venner og blir mobbet. Eva gjør sitt beste for å hjelpe, og er glad da Jenny synes å ha funnet en venninne i Birgitte Dahl. Birgitte sjarmerer Eva så grundig at hun ivrig legger til rette for at Birgitte skal være mer sammen med Jenny. Selv oppfatter Jenny ganske raskt at Birgitte slett ikke er noen god venninne for henne, og presser henne på mange måter. Men overfor moren kommer ikke Jenny til orde med sine bange anelser, og det tar tid før Eva og Jens August innser at Birgitte har en tvilsom innflytelse på datteren deres. Eva arbeider en stund for en fusjon mellom hotellet og Norsk Bondeheim, men styret vil heller gå for Jens Augusts prosjekt Anker Island, som Eva var imot. Senere er hun sjokkert over å oppdage at Jens August har belånt Hotel Cæsar for å skaffe penger til prosjektet. Herfra ser hun seg nødt til å støtte det, for hvis Anker Island mislykkes, blir Hotel Cæsar dratt ned samtidig. Prosjektet Anker Island er i fare da det viser seg at Arnfinn Lycke har stjålet Jens Augusts idé og har lansert sitt eget kopiprosjekt Home At Sea. I den anledning har han sørget for å bli hovedaksjonær i et indisk firma som sitter på patentet til viktige deler i konstruksjonen. Eva går til mottiltak ved å la Harshad Kapoor ta kontroll over alle småaksjonærene i det indiske firmaet, for selv om Arnfinn var hovedaksjonær, hadde han ikke aksemajoriteten. Anker Island går dermed videre. Senere er Eva indignert over å oppdage at Jens August har kjøpt en gammel oljeplattform som skal brukes som basis, helt uten å involvere styret. Selv om hun er kraftig provosert over Jens Augusts stadige soloutspill, ser hun seg nødt til å godkjenne kjøpet, igjen fordi et feilslått Anker Island ville ta hotellet med seg i dragsuget. I etterspillet av oppstyret med gutten på familiebildet oppdager Eva ikke bare at dette er hennes ukjente halvbror Edvin Holte, sønn av Helene og Georg, men også at hennes egen mor Helene mange år tidligere arrangerte sin egen død og skiftet identitet til Edith Holte. Edith er ennå i live. Eva møter sin mor igjen, og hun gjenkjenner datteren selv om hun er dement. Edvin arver 300 millioner fra Georgs skjulte formue i Sveits og kjøper seg inn i styret på Cæsar. Han havner i konflikt med Jens August, som insisterer på å DNA-teste hele familien i håp om å bevise at Edvin likevel ikke er Georgs sønn. Resultatet viser tvert imot at Edvin nok er sønn av Georg, mens Jens August selv ikke er det. Jens August presenterer dermed en forfalsket DNA-rapport som gir ham resultatet han selv er ute etter, som også viser at Edith ikke er Evas mor, og Edvin ikke hennes bror. Edvin presenterer imidlertid snart den faktiske DNA-rapporten fra laboratoriet, som beviser at Jens August sin er feil. Edvin tenker høyt om at Jens August og Eva faktisk kan være søsken. Dette gjør Eva svært urolig, og bestemmer seg for å bestille en DNA-test bak Jens Augusts rygg. De leser til slutt resultatet sammen, og det viser seg at de ikke er søsken. Kort til senere blir Edith funnet død på hjemmet hun bodde i, og Eva er knust. [[Fil:Eva_Edvin.gif|left|thumb|Eva sørger over sin mor, uten å ane at hun står der sammen med mannen som drepte henne. Foto: TV2]] Takket være Edvins stemmegivning i styret kan ikke Jens August berge Anker Island. Juni forteller Eva at hun har oppdaget at Jens August planlegger forsikringssvindel: Etter å ha leid ut plattformen vil han sørge for at den synker, og deretter håve inn en klekkelig forsikringssum etter å ha trippelforsikret plattformen. Eva involverer i god tro Edvin, som imidlertid går til Økokrim og i hemmelighet anmelder Jens August. Etter at plattformen faktisk synker, blir Eva kalt inn til avhør og avlegger da falsk forklaring, der hun påstår at hun ikke visste hva Jens August planla. Dermed får Edvin et kraftig pressmiddel mot Jens August etter å ha funnet sikre beviser på at han arrangerte senkingen av plattformen. Jens August går tilsynelatende med på å forlate Cæsar for alltid, og Edvin forlanger at han drar alt samme kveld. I virkeligheten begynner han sin egen etterforskning, og finner ut at Edvin har bestukket en DNA-laborant for å tukle med resultatet av prøven. Det viser seg at Jens August er sønn av Georg, og Edith er Evas mor. Resten er forfalsket, og Edvin har bestukket Eddie Holte for å overta hannes identitet. Før Jens August rekker å avsløre sannheten, blir han funnet av Edvin. Han slår både Jens August og kvinnen bak den forfalskede DNA-prøven og setter fyr på rommet de er i. Jens August blir med dette antatt død, og Eva går av som hotellsjef for å tilbringe mer tid med datteren. [[Fil:Oss_to.png|thumb|Mor og datter kommer hverandre nærmere etter Jens Augusts forsvinning. Foto: TV 2]] Etter Jens August sin forsvinning, begynner Edvin et psykologisk spill for å splitte Eva og Juni. Han setter Eva ut av spill ved å sende Eva til en hotellkonferranse i utlandet, mens han overtaler Juni til å overføre Evas fullmakter til han og sende Juni til London. Med alle i utlandet, inntar han toppetasjen. Jenny finner ut at Edvin befant seg hos de mens de var borte, men Edvin truer henne til taushet samtidig som han manipulerer seg til Toppetasjen. Jenny og Eva må da flytte ut, og inn i Oscars gate 39. Jenny forteller Eva alt om Edvins trusler, og Eva begynner egen etterforskning om Edvin. Eva husker at det var Lütken laboratorier som foretok DNA-testen som skulle vise at Edvin var hennes bror, og oppsøker lokalene. Hun får vite at det var en dødsbrann i bygningen for noen uker siden, og at labteknikeren som gjorde DNA-prøvene antas å ha omkommet. Juni finner Evas resultater absurd, og Eva dropper hele greia. [[Fil:Ensom_Eva.png|left|thumb|Det er blitt ensomt i Evas seng etter at Jens August ble borte. Foto: TV2]] Eva lar problemene med Edvin ligge og prøver heller å skape et godt hjem for seg og Jenny i Oscars gate 39. Hun sliter med oppusningen hjemme, og får hjelp av Harshad Kapoor. Det oppstår søt musikk mellom de to. Samtidig vil Juni sette i gang med Grobyen, et prosjekt for å bygge hotell i Groruddalen, men Eva er skeptisk og stemmer først nei. Etter hvert skifter Eva og nesten hele styret syn og støtter Grobyen, fordi de ser hvor mye prosjektet betyr for Juni og stoler på henne. Imidlertid har Edvin sikret seg eierskap til denne tomten bak Junis rygg, og nekter å overføre tomten til Hotel Cæsar. Juni innser nå at Edvin ikke er til og stole på, og beklager seg til Eva for at hun ikke trodde på henne. Eva er fremdeles bitter på Juni fordi Juni ikke trodde på henne, og nekter å hjelpe til. [[Fil:Eva_sveket.png|thumb|Eva føler at Juni (t.h.) svek henne ved å stole mer på Edvin enn på henne, og har ingen hjelp å gi når Juni innser sannheten. Foto: TV2]] Harshad oppfordrer Eva til å glemme fortiden, og hun gjenopptar etterforskningen. Hun drar til morens venninne "gamle-Gerda", og får vite at Edith og Edvin ikke hadde kontakt på flere år. Derfor drar hun tilbake til sykehjemmet der moren døde, og får vite at Edvin ikke er Ediths sønn, men en tidligere pleier som sto Edith nær. [[Fil:Eva_på_Furulund.png|thumb|left|En sjokkerende oppdagelse: Pleieren på Furulund forteller Eva at "Edvin" ikke var Ediths sønn, men en tidligere pleier på hjemmet. Foto: TV2]] thumb|Eva får tak i "Edvins" notisbok, som endelig avslører hvordan han har pumpet [[Edith for opplysninger og gjort research om Anker-Hansen-familien. Foto: TV 2]] Eva innser at hennes "halvbror" er en bedrager, og vil finne ut hvem han egentlig er. Hun drar tilbake til sykehjemmet, og overtaler de ansatte til å oppgi informasjon om den tidligere ansatte. De gir henne hans eiendeler som han lot bli igjen da han sluttet, og der finner Eva en notisbok som beviser at "Edvin" har gjort reasearch på Edith og hennes tilknytning til Anker-Hansen-familien. Eva får med seg Juni, og tester seg mot DNA fra Edvin som de finner i søpla i Toppetasjen. Denne testen bekrefter at han ikke er i slekt med noen av dem. Harshad kontaker så sin fetter, som finner ut at "Edvins" sanne navn er Erik Askeland. Etter dette prøver Eva å finne Jens August, men hans advokat vil ikke si til Eva hvor han befinner seg. Derimot gir han Eva noen papirer som hun må underskrive, hvor hun går med på å annulere sin samboeravtale med Jens August. Det viser seg at advokaten handler på oppdrag for Erik, og han får samtidig vite om den nye DNA-testen.[[Fil:Evas_sammenbrudd.png|thumb|left|Eva bryter sammen når hun tror Jens August ikke vil ha mer med henne å gjøre. Foto: TV 2]] Eva og Juni er nå klare til å gå til politiet, men Erik kommer dem i forkjøpet. Han viser dem lydopptak som beviser at Eva og Juni visste om Jens August sin plan om å svindle forsikringsselskapet. Han truer med å overgi disse opptakene til politiet dersom de anmelder han til politiet. Senere ønsker Edvin også jobben som administrerende direktør, og truer Juni til å avtre stillingen og overlate den til han. [[Fil:Erik_truer.png|thumb|left|Erik truer Eva (t.v.) og Juni (t.h) med inkriminerende lydopptak han har av dem. Foto: TV 2]]. Eva nekter å godta dette, men når Edvin truer Jenny har hun ikke noe annet valg enn å si ja. Juni innser at Eva er truet, og over telefon innrømmer Eva at Erik truer med å skade Jenny. [[Fil:Eva_rasende.png|left|thumb|Det bikker over for Eva når "Edvin" (t.h.) kommer med trusler mot barnet hennes. Foto: TV2]]Det holder på å bikke over for Eva, og hun låner en revolver som hun finner blant Jens August sine eiendeler. thumb|Eva inntar toppetasjen med revolver for å skyte Erik ... [[Fil:Juni_skutt.png|thumb| ... men ender opp med å skyte Juni isteden. Foto: TV 2]] Hun lister seg opp i Toppetasjen for å skyte Erik, men han er fremdeles på jobb. Istedetfor skyter hun Juni med et uhell som innså hva Eva holdt på med, og dro opp i Toppetasjen for å stanse henne. Skuddet streifer tinningen til Juni, og Eva legger fra seg revolveren for å pleie Juni. Uheldigvis dukker Erik opp, og tar revolveren som bevis for at Eva prøvde å skyte han. thumb|left|Eva ville skyte "Edvin" (t.v.), men er hjelpeløs etter at hun isteden skadet Juni og "Edvin" fikk tak i våpenet. Få dager etter ønsker Erik at Eva skal bli finansdirektør, og etter litt betenkning og press sier hun ja. Bak Eriks rygg fortsetter imidlertid Juni og Eva å samle beviser mot ham, og de får også hjelp fra Harshad. Eva besøker Furulund sykehjem igjen og får tak i sin mors dødsattest, som viser at hun døde av oksygenmangel. Etter at tilgjengelige data er blitt vurdert av Heidi Kjærvik, en venn av Juni som er rettsmedisiner, innser Eva at Erik kvalte hennes mor til døde. Eva, sammen med Juni og Harshad, forsøker å finne fram til vitner som kan bekrefte hva Erik har hatt fore. Sjefen på Furulund, Mette Martinsen, nekter å hjelpe Eva, men en av pleierne, Grete, går bak sin sjefs rygg og tiltaler Eva mens hun var på vei ut. Hun sier seg villig til å vitne, og Juni får på lignende måte tilsagn fra både Heidi Kjærvik og en av dem som arbeidet sammen med "Edvin" på Gatehjemmet. [[Fil:Edvin_anmeldt.png|thumb|Eva og Juni anmelder "Edvin" til politiet. (Foto: TV2)]] Eva og Juni går til politiet og anmelder Erik, men politiet tar dem ikke på alvor. Isteden gir Erik et avisintervju hvor han framstiller Juno og Eva som hjerteløse. De innkaller til pressekonferanse, hvor de avslører Eriks sanne identitet og hensikt. Under pressekonferansen kommer det fram at et blogginnlegg anklager Juni og Eva for å stå bak forsikringssvindel, og de velger å avbryte pressekonferansen. Senere får de fortalt sin historie til Turid Vant, som mener de bør finne den ekte Eddie Holte for å kunne ha det avgjørende beviset. Eva og Harshad søker etter Eddie, og til slutt finner ut at han kan være i San Francisco. Sammen drar de to dit for å lete etter ham, og de kommer svært nærme hverandre under oppholdet. Eva kysser ham, men han vil ikke gå videre, selv om Eva kanskje hadde vært villig. [[Fil:Pressekonferanse.png|thumb|Eva og Juni prøver å avsløre "Edvin" på en pressekonferanse. (Foto: TV2)]] [[Fil:Eva_kysser_Harshad.png|thumb|left|Eva og Harshad kommer hverandre nær i San Francisco. Foto: TV 2]] [[Fil:Eva_og_Eddie.png|thumb|Eva har endelig funnet sin virkelige halvbror. Foto: TV2]]Dagen etter finner Eva sin virkelige halvbror, Eddie Holte, på et av rommene. Første gang han ser henne og Harshad, bare flykter han, men etter hvert får de tak i ham. Hun setter seg ned med ham, forklarer at han er hennes halvbror og gjør det klart at de desperat trenger hans hjelp i kampen mot Erik Askeland. Eddie nekter først å involvere seg, men etter litt betenkning går han med på å følge Eva og Harshad tilbake til Norge. Erik innser at slaget er tapt, og han møter på Jenny på gaten og kidnapper henne. Han tar henne med til Grobyen og krever å få gå fritt ut av landet og en betydelig pengesum for å slippe henne fri. Tilslutt tar han med seg Jenny til Toppetasjen, hvor Eddie tilslutt sniker seg opp og skyter Erik. Han dør av skuddet, og Eva og Jenny gjenforenes. [[Bilde:Gjenforent_med_mamma.png|left|thumb|Eva (bakfra) omfavner sin datter etter at hun ble bortført og truet på livet av Erik Askeland. (Foto: TV2).]] [[Fil:Eva_og_Harshad_til_sengs.png|thumb|Eva tar til sist steget ut med Harshad (t.h.). Foto: TV2]]Eva og Harshad Kapoor innleder kort etterpå et fullverdig (også seksuelt) forhold. Jenny begynner imidlertid å markere seg som en mer uavhengig person og er på vei inn i et ungdomsopprør i forhold til moren. Jenny vil overnatte hos sin nye venninne Sarah Persen, noe Eva bare nølende gir henne lov til. Imidlertid er ikke Eva trygg på hele situasjonen, og lager seg et ærend til Sarahs leilighet (Jenny skulle ha glemt tannbørsten hjemme). Jenny synes det er pinlig at moren kommer for å sjekke opp på henne slik. [[Fil:kondom.png|thumb|left|Eva ber Jenny om en svært god forklaring da hun finner et brukt kondom i sengen sin. Foto: TV2]] Siden er det Sarah som skal være med Jenny i Evas leilighet, men da Eva kommer hjem, finner hun et brukt kondom i sengen sin. Sannheten er at en gjeng ungdommer brøytet seg inn i leiligheten for å holde "nachspiel" uten Jennys tillatelse, og Jenny forsikrer at det ikke er hun som har hatt sex med noen, men Eva vet ikke om hun kan tro på datteren lenger. De neste ukene blir Evas liv preget av hennes stadig mer kompliserte forhold til Jenny på den ene siden og Harshad på den andre. Da Eva til slutt kunngjør sitt forhold til Harshad for hele familien, reagerer Jenny først negativt og minner Eva på at det bare er noen måneder siden "pappa" (Jens August) forsvant. Siden kommer Jenny bedre overens med Harshad, men gir Eva en støkk ved å late som hun skal konvertere til islam! Eva er lite begeistret, noe som skaper gnisninger i forhold til Harshad, som spør henne om det virkelig ville være så forferdelig om Jenny fikk samme tro som ham selv. Til slutt avslører Jenny at hun bare bløffet. [[Fil:Karoline_og_Stian.png|thumb|Eva (lengst t.h.) overfuser Stian fordi han er sammen med en annen jente enn Jenny, men hun trekker for raske konklusjoner. Foto: TV2]] Jennys forhold til Stian Borg modnes til det punktet at han kysser henne, og hun blir så glad at hun løper og forteller moren hva som er skjedd. Litt senere får Eva imidlertid se Stian mens han klemmer en annen jente. Hun blir redd for at han skal såre Jenny og ber ham holde seg langt unna henne. Snart blir det klart at Stian bare gav litt trøst til en jente Jenny selv kjenner godt, og som har det vanskelig fordi foreldrene ligger i skilsmisse. Stian forteller Jenny at han ikke kan være sammen med henne når hun har en så gal og overbeskyttende mor, og Jenny føler at moren har ødelagt kjærligheten for henne. Forholdet mellom mor og datter blir svært kjølig. [[Fil:Jenny_slått.png|thumb|left|Eva (t.h.) har fiket til Jenny. (Foto: TV2)]] Samtidig er det en ny krise i forholdet mellom Harshad Kapoor og Eva, fordi han vil ha barn med henne og hun ikke vil. Harshad forlater leiligheten, men vil senere prøve å forsones med Eva, og vil at Jenny skal overbringe en lapp der han ber Eva møte ham. Da Jenny skal til å gi Eva lappen, kommer moren dessverre med en sårende bemerkning om at hun håper dette er en "unnskyldning" fra Jenny selv. Jenny blir provosert og river lappen i stykker. Da Eva mye senere kommer på å pusle sammen bitene, innser hun at dette var en beskjed fra Harshad. Han tror Eva avviste hans tilbud om et forsoningsmøte, og vil nå ikke snakke med henne. For Eva virker det dermed som om Jenny har ødelagt hennes eget kjærlighetsliv akkurat som hun selv uforvarende ødela for Jenny, og hun tar for seg datteren, mister besinnelsen og fiker til henne. Hun prøver straks å be om unnskyldning, men en sjokkert og gråtende Jenny bare jager henne ut av rommet. [[Fil:Forsoning_med_mor.png|thumb|left|Eva prøver å forsones med sin datter (Foto: TV2)]] Neste dag oppdager Eva at Jenny har dratt hjemmefra, og blir så bekymret at hun forsøker å få politiet til å ettersøke henne (men de kan ikke gjøre noe før det er gått 24 timer). Det neste Eva hører fra sin datter, er at hun er på sykehus etter å ha blitt pumpet: Hun havnet på en fest sammen med Stian, og drakk mye. Eva møter Jenny, sier hun ikke skulle slått henne og gir henne et par nye sko som forsoningsgave. Forholdet mellom mor og datter forblir likevel labilt. Kort etter finner Eva ut at hun er blitt gravid med Harshad. Han vil veldig gjerne beholde barnet, men Eva selv mener hun er ferdig med barn, og at det uansett er stor fare for spontanabort siden hun har gått med spiral i årevis. Selv om det blir en belastning på forholdet til Harshad, får hun derfor gjennomført aborten. Etter litt betenkning kommer Harshad til at det uansett er Eva han vil ha, og han frir til henne og får ja. Trivia I en reklame for Hotel Cæsar fra 2012 fremstilte Rudy Claes en svært alternativ Eva, nemlig som nattklubbdanser. Se Dobbeltgjengerne. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Aktuelle karakterer Kategori:Hotellsjefer Kategori:Økonomisjefer